Krisenta Akiles
| birthday = 17th November| age = Unknown| gender = Male| height = 1,97 m| weight = 57 kg| eyes = Brown| hair = Black| blood type = A+ | affiliation = Himself| previous affiliation = Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army| occupation = Freelance| previous occupation = Arrancar| team = None| previous team = None| partner = Ichigo Kurosaki| previous partner = None| base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single| relatives = None| status = Active | resurreccion = Luz Brillante }} : "What ever you do, you mustn't give up. Your flesh may be torn apart, and your bones may be rotten away, but who cares?! Your spirit remains! Your will to live and enjoy the life you have remains! Don't you ever give up!" : —Krisenta Akiles Krisenta Akiles is a male Arrancar, the former 38th(not official)Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army before he went to the Human World. Appearance Krisenta took on a tall, and quite muscular humanoid Arrancar with brown-ish skin. His Hollow hole is located directly in the middle of his chest. His mask remnants consist of a headgear around his head and two bracelets on his wrists. He has a long and messy black hair that reaches his shoulders an he has brown eyes. He wore an Arrancar-styled jacket with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Unlike other Arrancars, he wore white jeans with black trim. 17 months after Sosuke Aizen's defeat, his looks changes drastically. His jacket is now open, revealing a black A-shirt. He now has a blue-colored scaf around his collars and tied in front of his Hollow hole, covering it from anyone. His jeans now have belt which ends at his left knee and chains attched to the right side of his belt which ends at his right thigh. History Krisenta was an Adjuchas-class menos, wondering around Hueco Mundo. Just like Tier Harribel, he rebelled against Barragan's army and roamed around Las Noches. At some point, he heard rumors about cracked masks from his fellow Hollows. He searched around Hueco Mundo to find one failed Arrancar at his sight, which already devoured his fellow Hollows. Angered, he killed the Arrancar and releases tremendous Reiatsu shockwave. The shockwave was noticed by Aizen and he pursued Krisenta. One day, Aizen found Krisenta and recruited him inside his army. Personality Despite being so powerful, Krisenta is not loud and arrogant. Instead, he is calm and awkward towards whoever he meets. Whoever has known him for such long time(such as Ichigo Kurosaki) will know that if he knew a close friend, his awkward and silent attitude changes into a drag, annoying, and irritating attitude. He likes to tease people based on their abilities, and can sometimes offend the person he's teasing. He will either apologize or cheer up the person when the person feels sad, and from that point on, he will be nice to that particular person. He is gentle, as he is unwilling to fight an unarmed opponent, whether his opponent is a male or a female, and does not allow other males to speak rude upon the females. He also dislikes people who don't respect their elders, or even tease their elders. He enjoys fighting, but unwilling to kill an opponent, whether he is defeated or his opponent is defeated. He is somehow fiercely loyal to Ichigo, willing to do whatever he says, even if it was a joke. This attitude of his direct him to have conflicts with Ichigo, and always loses each and every argument he has with him. He, however, has the determination to keep moving forward no matter what, and cannot easily give up. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Luz Brillante(Spanish for "Brilliant Light"): His Zanpakuto takes the form of a long spear. The shaft is black with blue markings, and the blade took of form of a wide, large, hexagonal-shaped blade that reaches one-fifth of the shaft. Resurreccion: The command release of his Resurreccion is Suscitar(Spanish for "Call Forth" meaning to call forth the lights). In his Resurreccion form, his looks changes drastically. His whole body is wrapped by some kind of black body suit. His legs are covered with knee-length boots and his thighs are covered in Hollow bone-like armors to his crotch and his abdomen. His torso is covered with skeletal white armor which mimics his abs. His shoulders are covered with bone-like spaulders. His forearms aren't covered and the bracelets extend down to a pair of fingerless gloves. His back isn't covered and four pale blue, majestic-like wings protrude around his Hollow hole, along with a pale blue tail. His mask extends to some kind of gladiator-like helmet which covers his whole face. There is a slit openings for his nose and ears, and his hair isn't covered, his hair is messier and extends to his back. His whole body and armor now has blue markings. Resurreccion Special Ability: In this form, Krisenta's natural abilities are enhanced. Category:Arrancar Category:User:Joseph.azriel Category:To be Deleted